Ale
Ale is a fan character. Characteristics Ale is a gray wolf that was created by a deviantART member, AleEvilSoldier. She had a crush on, married, and even had children with the Canon Character, Flippy. Ale also possess an evil side, or "demon", by the name of Evil Ale, or as most people call her, 'Alice'. Episode List 'Starring Roles' #Ice Cream, You Scream #If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em' #I Have a Boney Feeling #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Nail White Part 2 #Bottling it Up Inside #Wise Noises #Sing of Candy #Ale to the Chief #Going Back in Time #Anger Mismanagement #stop looking at... #ALE O.O #ALE O.O 2 #Shut him or die 'Featuring Roles' #Your happy your ugly #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? #Sweet Tooth Decay #Tough Enough? #Horror-scope #You're Joshing Me 'Appearances' #Nail White Part 1 #Trouble Double Crosser #Dopework #Allergy Whiz #Flippy and his Twenty #Good Knight #The Bathroom Break #The Big Three Oh! #First and Fort-Most #Project Girly #R.I.P. Waxy Kills #Trippy- 6 (Ice Cream, You Scream, If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em', Your Happy, Your Ugly, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Are ya Thirsty Pardner, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Clumsy- 1 (Ice Cream, You Scream) #Giggles- 2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Project Girly) #Petunia- 2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Trouble Double Crosser) #Toothy- 6 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Trouble Double Crosser, Sweet Tooth Decay, Sing of Candy, First and Fort-Most, Horror-scope) #Sniffles- 3 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Allergy Whiz, Horror-scope) #Cuddles- 3 (Ice Cream, You Scream, I Have a Boney Feeling, Horror-scope) #Lumpy- 2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Anger Mismanagement) #Ribbons- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Lily- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Rosy- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Mime- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Superspeed- 4 (I Have a Boney Feeling, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Are ya Thirsty Pardner, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Disco Bear- 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Handy- 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Cheeks- 1 (Your Happy, Your Ugly) #Kaleidoscope - 1 (Your Happy, Your Ugly) #Bonecrusher - 1 (Your Happy, Your Ugly) #Pia - 3 (Your Happy, Your Ugly, Trouble Double Crosser, The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Hippy - 3 (Nail White Part 1, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Lammy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Puffy - 1 (I Have a Boney Feeling) #Cub - 1 (I Have a Boney Feeling) #Jussy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Truffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Rip - 2 (Trouble Double Crosser, Flippy and his Twenty) #Howdy - 2 (Trouble Double Crosser, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Shuffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Ziggles - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Spot - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Fireball - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Lessy - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Torn - 2 (The Right Side Of The Tracks, Flippy and his Twenty) #Guddles - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Wooly - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Minttles - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Nippy - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Robo Star - 2 (Are ya Thirsty Pardner, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Flippy - 2 (Sweet Tooth Decay, First and Fort-Most) #Ava - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Fiora - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Sickly - 1 (Allergy Whiz) #Lollie - 1 (Sing of Candy) #Lamana - 1 (Sing of Candy) #Pierce - 1 (Ale to the Chief) #Pranky - 2 (The Bathroom Break, First and Fort-Most) #Leif - 1 (The Big Three Oh!) #Flaky -1 (Horror-scope) #Herman - 1 (Horror-scope) #Daydream - 1 (Horror-scope) Deaths #Nail White Part 2: Hit by a knife. #Bottling it Up Inside: Killed by Rip (possibly). #Torn and Rips Revenge: killed by Torn. #Are ya Thirsty Partner: Crushed by a beer tank. #Flippy and his Twenty: Decapitated by Flippy. #Sweet Tooth Decay: Blown up, zombie self sucked into vaccum. #Tough Enough?: Impaled by Perry's horns. #"Cat"pocalypse: Ripped open by Smoky's Sickle, then nuked #You're Joshing Me: Strangled to death. Occupations and Careers #Train Driver (The Right Side Of The Tracks!) Relationships #Trippy - Best Friend #Sapphire - Best Friend #Rex - Close Friend #Flippy - Husband/Love Interest #Lumpy - Disliked Individual #Disco Bear - Enemy #Petunia - Frenemy #Max - Disliked Individual #Kenny - Son #Alexis - Daughter #Fliqpy - Enemy #Alice - Demon/Nemesis #Janet - Sister #Jill - Brother #Lilith - Disliked Individual #Adam - Frenemy #Lucy - Frenemy #Speirs - Enemy Fan Art Ale.jpeg Flip ale.jpg|Ale and Flippy. OMG_MY_EYE_XD_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Poor Ale... 282797_322875357796912_322471494_n.jpg __Don__t_Cry___by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg __Pieces_Of_Me___by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg A_Song_For_Me__xD_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg A_Surprise_For_You_Flippy_by_Alethesoldier.jpg|Surprise! It's a girl! alewhammy.jpg|Alice and Ale: Dynamic Duo Annoying.jpg Atraction.jpg|I guess Alice has guys other than Evil Flippy. Badnessvsbadness.jpg Beforeitdtoolate.jpg doublewhammy.jpg Evil_Love_by_AlexFlippyFans.jpg|Blood lust can have two definitions. The more you know... Figthvslove.jpg Fire_vs_Fire__Contest__by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg Frightful_Love_by_AlexFlippyFans.jpg|PMS is not your best friend Flippy! Graveyard_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg Halloween_3_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg Happybirthday.jpg Happydearth.jpg HeyAle.jpg|"Hands off, Evil! This one's mine!" ID___I__m_Back_8D_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Didn't know Ale was ant-sized. She might want to stay clear of Sniffles. Mybrother.jpg|Siblings are really nice when they don't kill you. Imwithyou.jpg In_The_Middle_Of_The_Fear_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg Meprisioner.jpg No_Disturb_by_AlexFlippyFans.jpg|Guys, spare yourself from traumatizing material. Alice and Evil Flippy need some alone time. PoorAle.jpg Theresistanceisuseless.jpg Tributetothewickdness.jpg|Alice, the demonic beauty. Welcome_To_My_World_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg Whentheywereyoung.jpg Youstolemyheart.jpg What_Do_You_Think_To_Do__by_AlexFlippyFans.jpg Adicted.jpg Ale_Angel_Of_Dark_And_Light_by_Ale.jpg aleanime.jpg|Human sketch of Ale's first version Aledoodle.jpg AleFlippy.jpg alehappytreefriend.jpg alelovesflippy.jpg Angry____Very_Angry_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Oh shi- animeale.jpg animealethesoldier.jpg Attemptofconfession.jpg Cata__Ale_and_Flippy__AT__by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg Come_____To_The_Eternal_Light_by_AlexFlippyFans.jpg Come_Here_by_AlexFlippyFans.jpg Come_With_Me_by_AlexFlippyFans.jpg confutions.jpg cows_girls_BFF.jpg Dancing_by_AlexFlippyFans.jpg|It takes two to tango! Do_You_Really_Are_My_Friend__by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg Trivia *She has undergone four different appearance changes. *Her survival rate is 45% *In fan version episodes, she takes place of Flippy. *Her creator deleted her deviantART account which contained all original art of Ale. **You can see all of Ale's art on her HTF Social Site. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Wolves Category:Gray Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:AleEvilSoldier's Characters Category:DeviantART Characters